videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla: Kaiju Onslaught
Godzilla: Kaiju Onslaught is a Godzilla-themed fighting game which serves as the sequel to Godzilla:Unleashed. It was made to celebrate the 60th anniversary of Godzilla and the realease of Godzilla 2014. Story After the crystals from Godzilla: Unleashed were destroyed, a new threat has awoken after several sighting of demon kaiju (most notably RED), whom were awoken by the Vortaak Queen to assist the aliens in conquesting the Earth once again. The demons still get their own faction, however, and were promised by the Aliens that if they assist them in destroying the Earth Defenders, Global Defense Force, and the Mutants, that they would earn a share of the Earth to claim as theirs. Gameplay The game plays like Godzilla: Unleashed, though certain characters which seem weaker in their respective movies have been adjusted to be stronger than their movie counterparts, rather than nerfing the other monsters. For instance, King Kong and Zilla Junior are smaller than other monsters though they can both climb onto large buildings, giving them the upper hand on certain levels such as New York City, Paris, Mexican City and Toronto, where the largest buildings in the game can be found. Several elements and mechanics are borrowed from the SNES/ Super Famicom game Godzilla Kaiju Daikessen, such as a red meter which fills upon a being hit, and depletes when not being hit. If the meter is filled, it will stun the monster who gets hit, adn then deplete. There is also a bluemeter which does the exact opposite, it fills when dealing damage, and depletes slowly when not dealing damage. If that meter fills, there is a good chance that the next attack will cause the enemy monster to be stunned, even if the red meter isn't 100% filled, and then the blue meter will reset. Characters Earth Defenders Godzilla 2000: Much like in Godzilla: Unleashed, he doesn't care about humans, and just wants those aliens, mutants, and demons dead. His main asset is his power and range, and can deal a good amount of damage with his singature Atomic Breath, though he is a bit slow when compared to other monsters. He has a special victory cutscene when he defeats King Ghidorah. Godzilla 2014/Godzilla 2019: His stats and moves are similar to that of Godzilla 2000, but he moves slightly faster due to smaller spines and all of his attacks do more damage. Godzilla 2014's only weakness is that he has lower defense that Godzilla 2000. Godzilla 1990s, 1962' and Godzilla 1954 (unlockable): Godzilla 1990s' and Godzilla 1954/1962 function the exact same way as Godzilla 2000. Neither of these variants of Godzilla are playable in Story mode. Anguirus: Anguirus is one of the smaller kaiju, but his fighting spirit and loyalty to Godzilla makes him a worthy adversary nonetheless. Anguirus mainly attacks by curling into a ball-shape and ramming his foes, but it does more damage His Sonic Roar does minimal damage, but has a high stun rate. Mothra: Mothra is among the few flying kaiju and one of the more reserved ones too. Athough she only inflicts minimal damage with her wings, she can shoot pollen strands at her foes, which has a decent stun rate and can slow down her foes to a halt, allowing her to maximize damage while leaving her foes nearly immobile. Mothra has a special victory cutscene upon defeating Battra. Fire Rodan: A more powerful version of Rodan, a large pteradactyl kaiju. He is among the few flying kaiju in the game. Fire Rodan is also the fastest kaiju in the game. Most of his attacks are swift and can be spammed, though Fire Rodan is also a bit fragile. King Kong/Kong 2017: King Kong is one of the shorter kaiju, and is one of the few kaiju that can also climb large buildings, the others being Zilla Junior and Manda. He lacks any projectiles, but he has an easier time hurling debris of destroyed buildings. King Caesar: A god-like kaiju which resembles a lion of Chinese mythology. He is well-rounded in all areas, with powerful attack, rock-solid defense and above average speed. and can shoot solar heat beams from his eyes. He is specifically concerned about the well-being of humanity. Solomon: Despite being a demon, he joined the Earth Defenders solely for the purposes of killing RED, whom actually turned out to be his brother. Solomon, much like Godzilla, mainly uses a heat beam for ranged attack, and has long, powerful claws useful for melee attacks. His flaws, however, are the fact that he is fragile, so long-ranged combat is prefered. He has a special victory cutscene when he defeats RED, even though he doesn't actually accomplishes this in the creepypasta he orginates from. Gamera: The Guardian of the Universe and the friend of Earth's children. Originally, he was destructive, much like Godzilla, but after he saved the life of a boy whom was trapped in a lighthouse he accidentaly destroyed, humans later found out that Gamera was misunderstood, and now protects the world and humans from any threats whatsoever. Being a large turtle, his carapace grants him more defense than other kaiju. Despite this, he actually can fly for short distances and both eat and breathe fire. Gamera has a special victory cutscene against Gyaos. Rojenko: A Dinogen Former Mutant Faction Varan: A lizard-like kaiju whom is notable for his ability to glide. He also can jump further than most monsters, and can shoot sonic waves similar to Anguirus' Sonic Roar, but this variant is more focused on stunning his foe than actually inflicting damage. Baragon: A dinosaur kaiju. Baragon is currently the smallest monster in the game, smaller than King Kong, though he has a decent amount of defense, being able to withstand Godzilla's Spiral Ray. He primarily attack by shooting a flame ray, and can burrow to dodge most attacks. Baragon also has decent leaping ability because of his small stature, and can cause earthquakes to stun any non-flying foe. Gorosaurus: A gray Allosaurus kaiju. He can stun enemies and deal damage easily with a "kangaroo kick," which also does a decent amount of knockback, effective on lighter kaiju, but not very useful on heavier monsters such as Biollante. His main flaw is that he is a bit slow. Gorosaurus can also burrow, but he uses this less than Baragon. Manda: A Chinese dragon kaiju. Manda mainly attacks by coiling around her foe and suffocates them, much like most non-venomous snakes. Manda is a bit slow on land, but moves very fast in levels with deep water. Manda also can coil herself around buildings, making her one of the few monsters with the ability to climb buildings, the others being King Kong and Zilla Junior. Zilla Junior: Zilla Junior resembles the original Zilla, but one hundred times more awesome. Although his smaller stature may make him an easy target for monsters that attack by attempting to eat their enemy, such as Orga, it is also an advantage as it lets him evade the attacks of larger monsters, plus Zilla Junior can jump higher and farther than other monsters, and can climb large buildings, much like King Kong and Manda. To add the cherry on top, he actually has an Atomic Breath, though it does less damage than Godzilla 2000's. Kumonga: A giant spider kaiju. He primarily attacks by shooting webs and a stinger. Much like Mothra, his webs can be used to slow down his foes, and Kumonga also has the advantage of dealing more damage than Mothra. He also can jump very high, much like a real spider. Despite this, Kumonga can't climb buildings. Phankra (original Kaiju): Phankra is a large spiritual elephant kaiju whom is similar to King Caesar. He has higher attack and defense than King Caesar, but is slower. His main weakness is that he can get stunned easier than most monsters. Phankra mainly attacks with his long tusks, but can also summon mystical light chakrams. He has a special victory cutscene when he defeats Splendeath. He was originally going to be based on the Hindu god Ganesha, complete with a humanoid body, but it was changed to a bipedal elephant due to issues regarding real-life religion. Fire Lion: Fire Lion has a similar origin and moveset to King Caesar, but Fire Lion can actually leave burns on his foes, which do gradual damage on his foes. His main weakness are stages with deeper water and rain, weakening all of his fire-based attacks. Acacius (unlockable): Acacius is the golden light. He was responsible for saving the life of Zach, a human who was almost killed by RED. He is often envied by Solomon, mainly since Acacius accomplished what Solomon counldn't - killing RED, but just barely. He mainly attack by shooting rays of light, which deal more damage on demons. To unlock Acacius, Story Mode must have been completed with Godzilla 2000, Mothra, Anguirus, and Solomon. Utsuno Ikusagami (unlockable): Utsuno Ikusagami is a humanoid warrior god who killed the Orochi. He is well-rounded in all stats, is capable of flight, has a Force Field Mirror similar to the one used by Ultraman, he can shoot bolts of light, similar to Acacius, can fire solar bolts from his forehead, and wields the Sword of Karasai. To unlock him, Story Mode must have been completed with all Earth Defenders (including Acacius and Super Godzilla). Utsuno Ikusagami isn't playable in Story Mode. Super Godzilla (unlockable): Super Godzilla is an evolved variant of Godzilla 1990s' which resembles SpaceGodzilla. He does triple the damage of Godzila 2000, and even has newer moves replacing his older ones, such as a ball of energy being released when Super Godzilla uses a tail swipe, a ramming attack followed by an explosion, a more powerful Atomic Breath known as the Nova Breath, and an incredibly powerful blast from Super Godzilla's navel core. To unlock Super Godzilla, Story Mode must have been completed with both Godzilla 2000 and Godzilla 2014. Global Defense Force M.O.G.U.E.R.A.: MechaGodzilla 2: Kiryu: Jet Jaguar: Mecha King Ghidorah: Robokomododon: Mecha Miku Hatsune (unlockable): A joke character with rights given to Crypton Media and Yamaha, Mecha Miku mainly attacks with her voice, much like how the Vocaloid fights in M.U.G.E.N., though she also has a metal leek which is used at a battering weapon, contrary to her smaller M.U.G.E.N. counterpart which flails a leek for attacking and occaisionally uses it in a sword-like motion. Super MechaGodzilla (unlockable): Aliens Gigan (Millenium): Gigan (Showa): King Ghidorah: MechaGodzilla: Megalon: Orga: The Visitor: Viras: Zetton: Koton (original): Keizer Ghidorah (unlockable): Mutants Battra: Biollante: Destoroyah: Bagan: Krystalak: Obsidius: Lightning Bug: Colwhale: Megaguirus: Hedorah: Ebirah: Muto: Cloverfield: SpaceGodzilla: Titanosaurus: Komododon: Splendeath (original): Gezora: Gyaos: Redking: Demons RED: Final RED (unplayable): Onirochi (original): Chimera: Sanguis the Sadist (original): Qishi the Fury (original): Engano the Treason (original): more information on monsters coming soon Stages #Monster Island #Tokyo, Japan #Osaka, Japan #Okinawa, Japan #Hong Kong, China #Beijing, China #Seoul, South Korea #Mumbai, India #Sydney, Australia #Melbourne, Australia #New Guinea #Singapore #Bangkok, Thailand #Ho Chi MInh City, Vietnam #Moscow, Russia #Mexican city, Mexico #Cairo, Egypt #Madrid, Spain #Barcelona, Spain #Paris, France #Berlin, Germany #Stockholm, Sweden #London, England #Santo City, USA (Fiction Place) #New York City, USA #Chicago, USA #San Francisco, USA #Seattle, USA #Halifax, Canada #Toronto, Canada #Vancouver, Canada #The Moon #Dwarf Planet Ceres #Mars #Pyongyang, North Korea (unlockable) #Planet X (unlockable) #Pathos (unlockable) #Trance (unlockable) #Dementia (unlockable) #Entropy (unlockable) #Extus (unlockable) #Zenith (unlockable) Gallery Kaiju Playabe and Boss Category:Godzilla Games Category:Toho of Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo is New Console 2021